


everything about them (makes the love stronger)

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e01 The Mortal Cup, Episode: s01e02 The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Episode: s03e06 A Window Into An Empty Room, Episode: s03e13 Beati Bellicosi, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., F/M, M/M, each couple will be a chapter, idk something like that, more like a relationship study, ship name is chapter title, that's a lot of tags yikes, those are all the episodes referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: The first thing Jace noticed about Clary was that she had the Sight. The first thing Magnus noticed about Alexander was that he was a Lightwood. The first thing Izzy noticed about Simon was that he liked her. The first thing Luke noticed about Maryse was that she was trying to be better.





	1. clace

The first thing Jace noticed about Clary was that she had the Sight.

He bumped into her- which he knew he shouldn’t do, in an uncrowded area where she, even though she was mundane, would notice something was off- but she shouldn’t have been able to see him. She should have just looked around, shrugged, and just went along her day. But she saw him.

She had the Sight.

It wasn’t that odd to see a mundane with the Sight. Especially in a place like Pandemonium, a place often frequented by Downworlders and mundanes with the Sight. But usually, they’re used to seeing what others didn’t. They knew to not look like they were talking to thin air, knew to not react. But, for some reason, she didn’t. It was as if she had just started seeing the Shadow World recently. It’s not supposed to be possible.

But it happened.

The second thing he noticed was that she was very beautiful.

He actually couldn’t see her when he thought this. It was after Alec called out to him, and he went into the club. He was fighting demons, though his thoughts were elsewhere.

After the training from his father (who he later learned was not his father), he was a very skilled Shadowhunter. He barely had to focus to fight, everything was muscle memory. A good portion of his scars were from his father, making sure of that being true.

So, he was thinking of that girl.

Her red hair, the hair of a heroine in a novel. It was bright, like the hint of a smile she had when they spoke briefly. Her eyes… were they green? He believed they were. Green eyes, like that jacket she was wearing. Beautiful eyes, that apparently could see the Shadow World, as well. She was shorter than him; if he had to estimate, he’d say about half a foot shorter, give or take. About as tall as Izzy, minus the heels that she often wore.

This girl was beautiful.

The third thing he noticed, rather shockingly, was that she was a Shadowhunter.

Something that she, apparently, didn’t know, judging by her terrified face as she accidentally killed a demon. With a seraph blade. Which she shouldn’t have been able to activate, much less use.

She had no runes. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, so there was the possibility of something, at least one rune, being under it. But that was unlikely. There wasn’t even a scar of a temporary rune, like Nyx or Heat Vision. How could a Shadowhunter have no runes?

This girl had angel blood. She had to, otherwise the seraph blade wouldn’t have lit up. But she had no runes, no training, no experience. She seemed confused and frightened, something more befitting of a Shadowhunter younger than Max, not of one that looked, at most, a year or two younger than him.

The fourth thing he noticed was that she ran off.

Of course she did.

This girl, she seemed to be one of the most interesting, albeit perplexing, people that Jace has ever seen. He needed to find her. Not only to know her story, to meet her, but also for another reason.

She was an untrained Shadowhunter, one that seemingly just got the Sight. She was scared, she was alone, she was unarmed.

She was in danger.

He knew how to find someone without using a tracking rune; his training guaranteed it. Which was also good, because there was nothing there for him to track her with. But because he had to use other methods, it was quite a while before he found her.

He jumped through the window just as a demon cornered her, teeth bared. He stabbed it, rescuing her just in time.

“What, no thank you for saving your life?”

She had some demon venom in her system, so she ended up passing out before he could explain… well, anything really. He caught her, held her in his arms.

She needed to go to the Institute.

There were fifth, sixth, seventh, things he noticed about her. All the way up to infinity.

It felt like she had only just came into his life when, suddenly, she was gone again.

There was nothing more he could notice about Clary.

But, then, it happened again.

The first thing Jace noticed about Clary was that she had the Sight.


	2. malec

The first thing Magnus noticed about Alexander was that he was a Lightwood.

It was obvious; his Deflect rune, in particular, stood out on his neck. A Lightwood trademark. He already knew the man was a Shadowhunter, it was evident from the first glance. Given the knowledge Magnus had about the Lightwoods, he figured this one must be the oldest. Alexander, though everyone called him Alec.

What a shame, Magnus thought. Alexander was such a lovely name.

The second thing he noticed was that Alexander was, dare he say it, gorgeous.

He was absolutely captivating. Tall, dark hair, hazel eyes. Magnus often called blue eyes a decided favorite, but found that it was easy to make an exception for this man. He had a serious look on his face, as he shot an arrow from his bow and into the Circle member. The archery thing was very attractive, too. Not many Shadowhunters used a bow and quiver, so the fact that Alexander did showed dedication and skill.

The third thing he noticed, though it was a little bit after first sight, was that Alexander was gay.

All the tells were there, of a closeted man that likes other men. He seemed to like Magnus’s flirting, but barely showed it. Throughout the centuries, Magnus had to learn how to tell when one was interested, but couldn’t show it in public. Alexander was definitely interested. Magnus knew that this man liked him.

With a Shadowhunter, that was rare.

This was turning out to be very interesting.

The fourth thing he noticed was that Alexander was different than most Shadowhunters.

When Magnus was healing Luke, running dangerously low on magic, Alexander helped him. He willingly gave his strength, to a warlock, to save a werewolf. Many Shadowhunters, especially the Lightwoods that he knew over the centuries, would have just let Luke die. Would rather have that happen than let a warlock have their strength.

Not only did he do that, but he stayed with him the entire night. Tried to clean his couch, just because he felt like Magnus had done enough. Slept on that couch later, looking so adorable while sleeping, and snoring, too.

He unlocked something in Magnus.

Magnus had given up on relationships. Too much heartbreak, and nobody ever wanted to stay. People took him for granted, used him. For almost an entire century, he’d kept himself to one-night-stands, dates that he knew would go nowhere. He’d given up on romantic love.

This Shadowhunter… for some reason, there was a spark. He would be a challenge, but Magnus knew that if he was able to get in a relationship with him, it might work. There would be bad times, as well as the good times, but Magnus finally felt like the bad times might be worth it.

He might be worth it.

They went back and forth. Magnus pursued, Alexander continued to hide. In the most spectacular fashion, Alexander came out of the closet. They were dating. They had dates, fights, kisses, sex, breakups, getting back together, everything. For more mornings than Magnus could count, they were the first person the other saw when they woke up, and the last person they saw before they went to sleep. They got married.

The first thing Magnus noticed about Alexander, the morning after their wedding, was that he was a Lightwood-Bane.


	3. sizzy

The first thing Izzy noticed about Simon was that he liked her.

She knew it was based off of looks alone, at least for now. She knew she was quite attractive, used that fact to her advantage more than once with the likes of Meliorn. Often the distraction, but she could defend herself, too. Nobody wanted to be on the other side of that whip. Overall, though, she was known for her beauty.

“So hot,” as Simon said.

A relationship would probably not be a good idea, though. He seemed like a nice guy, so she wanted to at least be his friends. And the kind of guys she dated… didn’t often stay friends afterward. Her boyfriends, now exes, often didn’t care about her personally. She didn’t want to try to date Simon, and then learn she was wrong about him. Or learn that she was right, he was a good guy, and then end up losing him anyway.

The second thing Izzy noticed was that he was, as she would later say, nerd-hot.

That’s why she was so worried about him, to be honest. He obviously liked her, which happened with a lot of guys. It was the fact that she kinda liked him back that was scaring her. He was so cute, and loyal to his friend, Clary. She respected loyalty. And though many of the men she had previously dated looked so different- the type of men that were jocks, sharp jawline and dickish personality- she could dig the glasses look. He seemed to be fit, though not Shadowhunter level. He was adorable.

The third thing she noticed was that he liked Clary.

Not that surprising, actually. He was attracted to her, but he was in love with Clary. Clary was pretty, no doubt about it. From what he said, they were best friends since they were kids, and they cared a lot about each other. It made sense.

Izzy decided to step back. Not flirt with him too much. She still flirted, but there was less intent. She didn’t want to be someone’s second choice. If, at one point, she wouldn’t be his second choice, she’d start flirting again.

Though, looking at the looks Clary gave Jace, she doubted that Simon had much of a chance.

The fourth thing she noticed, only days after meeting him, was that he was a vampire.

He was a mundane, up until then. He died. He was a vampire now.

That must have been really hard, she thought. Not even knowing that vampires were real, for his whole life, and now, suddenly, he is one. He barely knew any context or terminology for these things, either.

She may have started caring for him even more, now. Though she hid that fact from him, and everybody else, it was true. She couldn’t know what he was feeling right now; she was born what she was, he was made into something else. Something he hadn’t even known existed. But she sympathized. She wanted to help him. She couldn’t help him.

She kept her distance, for the most part. Let him live his life, watched him date other girls. She let herself be the best friend, with the crush that she had almost forgotten by now. It was still there, but she didn’t even think about it anymore.

Then… something changed between them. She was no longer the second choice.

The first thing Izzy noticed about Simon, before they finally kissed, was that he liked her.


	4. maruke

The first thing Luke noticed about Maryse was that she was trying to be better.

It was the first thing he had noticed about her in the Circle, too. She was trying to be like Valentine, wanted to be one of the best Shadowhunters in their generation. They were rivals, vying to be Valentine’s right hand (though they both knew his right hand was Jocelyn, no matter what he said differently). She was trying, he knows now, to be the best of the cruelest Shadowhunters.

When he was in the Circle, he understood her. He was her rival, wanted almost exactly what she did. They might have become a thing then, he thinks, if it weren’t for Jocelyn and Robert. He doesn’t know how he feels about that.

After becoming a werewolf, he understood the Downworlders, much more than he understood the Circle. He understood the fear of being next. He understood why the Circle needed to be stopped.

Now, the Circle was back. Valentine was in a holding cell at the New York Institute, not dead yet, for some reason. Luke was there for a Downworld Cabinet meeting. The first ever, to his knowledge. He didn’t think it would do much, but it was a step, he had to admit. A small step, but a step nonetheless.

Maryse spoke to him. “Lucian”, she called him. Very few people ever called him Lucian, anymore.

She apologized for what happened to Jocelyn. Said she was sorry for not being able to be there, not realizing that there was no way he would have known whether she was there or not. Because he was a werewolf, he was banned from going.

She was trying, he had to admit. It wasn’t perfect, but there was some effort. Maybe her son dating Magnus had affected her way of thinking, after all these years. Though, he doubted that, given what her reaction at the wedding-that-didn’t-happen. It could have been a number of things that finally changed her.

Later that evening, she talked to him again. Told him how she was trying to reconnect with the people she had hurt, apologized for turning against him like everyone else did. He was too busy with everything else that was going on to really respond to that, but he appreciated it. He hadn’t fully forgiven her, not yet, but she had made the most effort out of everyone, not including Jocelyn. Other people involved, like Robert and every other previous Circle member, hadn’t said a word to him. He didn’t think that they planned to, anyway.

Maryse was making an effort. She was trying.

The second thing that he noticed was that she was a mundane, now.

He had heard about the deruning. Heard that it was because of her actions in the Circle, and that she was the only one, out of every previous Circle member evaluated, to be receiving this consequence.

When they were in the Circle, Robert had stood by her the whole time, supporting every move Valentine made, just as she did. Yet, his only punishment, if it could be called that, was being assigned to go the Los Angeles Institute. Luke could only wonder why there was such a difference in their punishments.

He heard that they had gotten divorced, too. That must have been hard, the divorce, quickly followed by a deruning. He actually felt a little bad for her.

The third thing that he noticed was that she had finally let her hair down.

Metaphorically and literally, it seems.

Seeing her in the Hunter’s Moon- knowing that less than a year ago, she would have said it was full of Downworlders, that it was a dangerous place- was slightly shocking. She was having drinks with her kids (Max not included, of course), and, seemingly, not worrying about it being run primarily by werewolves.

He remembers a day where they would have raided the place, Valentine leading them. They wouldn’t have left one wolf there alive.

It’s a good thing Valentine was already dead.

Anyway, she had her hair down. She had always been one for practical updos, and here she was, looking like all she had done with her hair was brush it. Maybe straighten it.

Why was he focusing so much on her hair?

She looked very relaxed, too. All that tenseness was gone. It looked like when her runes left her, made her not a Shadowhunter anymore, she had embraced being a mother. With how she acted as a Shadowhunter when he knew her, he wouldn’t be that surprised if she had acted more like a commander than a mother, especially since most of her children were adults.

She looked happy. He found himself hoping that she was.

The fourth thing that he noticed was that they liked each other.

He doesn’t know when that happened. They went from being rivals to hating each other, to being somewhat okay, to liking each other. And not like, as in, she’s a good friend. Like, as in, like-like.

That sounds like something Simon would say, Luke thinks. When did he start using, well, teenager terminology?

All he knows is that she was breaking the safe in that shop, Ouroboros. She succeeded. They looked at each other for a long moment.

Then they were kissing. He feels like they lost each other in the kiss, putting all their emotion and confusion into it. Then it was over.

She claimed that her kids wanted to see her, then she left. They still looked at each other, with those long, lingering looks.

When did that happen?

It was so weird to think about. He liked Maryse, he honestly did. The feelings snuck up on him, snuck up on both of them, he thinks.

There wasn’t a lot of time, between then and Magnus and Alec’s wedding, to really see each other all that much. But they did text and call each other, discussed what was happening.

She didn’t want to tell her kids immediately, and he could understand that. He didn’t want to tell Clary right away, either. But they would soon.

He wasn’t at Alec’s wedding, but she told him beforehand that she’d tell them there, if she got the chance. He got a text from Clary, during the reception, saying how much she liked that he and Maryse were a “thing”, in her words.

That was nice.

When Luke thought back, onto everything that had happened over the past year or so, he knew at least one thing for sure.

The first thing Luke noticed about Maryse, looking back, was that she was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this!!! <3


End file.
